Stay OS
by Nono2b
Summary: Castle annonce une nouvelle assez surprenante à Beckett qui changera leur vie à tout les deux. Mais pourront-ils se quitter si facilement ? Un seul mot peut changer bien des choses...


Alors, je tiens d'abord à remercier tous les commentaires sur mes autres Os, vous êtes vraiment gentils =D

Voilà un nouvel Os, il est tout tristounet mais ça ne tombe pas non plus dans le drame, 'faut pas exagéré x)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay<strong>_

Assise à son bureau, elle finissait son rapport d'enquête. Un énième soupir lui échappa et une énorme envie de sa boisson favorite s'imposa, la mettant dans la lune. Elle souhaita de toutes ses forces que Castle arrive avec bien évidement son café.

Comme si on l'avait entendu, elle vit un gobelet se poser sur son bureau et elle sourit, ravie. Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Levant les yeux vers le nouveau venu, elle lui sourit joyeusement bien qu'un peu embêté par la tonne de paperasse qui l'attendait.

« Bonjour Castle, merci pour… commença-t-elle. »

Elle s'arrêta instantanément, quelque chose clochait chez l'écrivain, il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, il était comme… Changé.

« Le café, termina-t-elle. »

Il avait aussi l'air songeur, peut être même anxieux. Ses traits étaient marqués, ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais gris et il n'osait pas les posés sur la jeune femme, son regard était fuyant.

Elle haussa les sourcils, essayant d'accrocher son regard au sien mais en vain. Basculant la tête sur le côté, elle le regarda s'asseoir, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Enfin il la regarda, son regard était rempli d'une grande tristesse peut être même de la douleur, elle n'en savait rien. Devant son regard, elle osa enfin poser ladite question.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il lui sourit tristement et détourna le regard, cherchant dans la pièce une échappatoire. Il la trouva sur ses doigts.

« Ouais, ça va.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr, sourit-il doucement. »

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin, peu convaincu et se remit dans sa paperasse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, il s'emblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, par moment elle pouvait le voir froncer les sourcils, à d'autre, un voile d'une émotion inconnue passait dans ses yeux toujours gris. Alors qu'elle continuait de l'espionner, elle le vit soupirer longuement en fermant les yeux, il avait le même comportement que celui qui s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide.

Et elle ne pensait pas si bien dire.

Brusquement, il tourna la tête vers elle, entre temps, elle c'était remise au travail. Il l'observa quelques instants et son sourire revint, bien qu'un peu triste. La dévisageant, il mémorisa chaque partie d'elle.

Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, son jolie visage était penché vers des dossiers, quelques cheveux pendouillèrent devant elle. Ses yeux de jade étaient braqués sur ce qu'elle lisait, il pouvait parfois la voir froncer les sourcils, prouvant sa profonde réflexion depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il trouvait toujours ça « trognon ».

Elle portait une chemise blanche aujourd'hui, accompagné d'un jean plutôt foncé, ses fidèles talons se trouvaient à ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants d'écrire et mordilla son stylo, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Elle dû sentir son regard car elle releva lentement les yeux. Une mine surprise se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle coinçait toujours son stylo entre ses lèvres.

« _Ce que j'aimerais être à la place de ce stylo, _pensa-t-il, rêveur. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et enfin, le jade plongea dans le gris, revenant petit à petit à sa couleur initiale. Lentement, sans briser l'instant et le fil invisible qui se tissait, elle posa son stylo sur son bureau.

« Je peux vous parler un instant ? articula-t-il doucement de peur de briser leur moment de complicité.

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle avant de se lever. »

Beckett se dirigea vers la salle de repos, Castle sur ses talons. Elle le laissa rentrer avant de fermer la porte, son sourire ne la quittant pas. Elle se tourna vers lui puis croisa les bras, elle le vit assit sur une chaise, il semblait de nouveau ailleurs, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et posa son bras sur la table. Il releva les yeux vers elle et toute la tristesse qu'il renfermait s'abattit sur la jeune femme. Cela la cloua sur place, son souffle se retrouva couper. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, peut être était-ce l'instinct de flic ou tout simplement de la paranoïa mais elle savait que quelque chose clochait.

« Je viens de finir mon livre, Beckett, soupira-t-il. »

Leurs cœurs se serrèrent et leurs visages s'assombrirent. Castle venait de finir le dernier tome sur la saga Nikki Heat. En écrivant la fin de son histoire, il l'avait aussi écrit la leur. Des années d'amitié, de confiance, de rigolade, de tendresses envolées lorsque le dernier point avait été écrit.

Beckett dévisagea l'écrivain, il était sérieux, même un peu trop. Un mot résonna alors dans ses oreilles, la narguant : fin.

On lui aurait annoncé ça il y a quelques années, elle aurait probablement sourit, elle aurait été enfin débarrassé de lui mais voilà, se lier d'amitié avec lui avait été la plus belle expérience de sa vie. Et voilà qu'il devait partir, ne plus la suivre. Elle n'aurait plus son café le matin, elle devra finir ses phrases elle-même, elle ne flirtera plus. Elle ne sourira plus comme avant.

Alors qu'elle reprenait pied à la réalité, qu'elle revenait sur Terre, il l'abattit froidement avec sa dernière phrase.

« C'est ma dernière enquête. »

Le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait s'envola, elle posa son regard douloureux sur l'écrivain, celui qui l'avait fait renaître par ses mots et son écriture si particulière.

« On ne se reverra plus ? couina-t-elle. »

Il sourit, ainsi donc il allait lui manquer, véritablement. Il en était ravi mais une part de lui ne le voulait pas car cela annonçait la fin de leur collaboration.

« Si, bien sûr mais pas autant qu'avant. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle rebaissa les yeux, les posant sur ses mains liées nerveusement. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, un drôle de sentiment s'empara d'elle, elle ne l'avait jamais encore ressentit. Ses mains étaient moites et elle trifouillait ses doigts dans tous les sens.

Il tenta l'humour, juste pour voir apparaître un petit sourire, même bref.

« Vous serez désormais tranquille, plus d'interview, plus de blagues pourries sur les scènes de crime, plus de soirée, plus de photo. Plus…

- Plus de vous, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Il l'entendit mais ne souligna pas, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il se contenta de sourire et de poser une main sur les siennes. Elle releva lentement la tête, elle semblait surprise, il agrandit son sourire et enleva sa main.

« Vous voulez un café ?

- Je n'ai pas finis celui que vous m'avez amené, tenta-t-elle.

- Il doit être froid maintenant.

- Alors d'accord. »

Il la vit sourire, son cœur se gonfla soudainement d'amour pour la jeune femme, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha maladroitement de la machine à café, les mains légèrement tremblantes. En deux temps trois mouvements, Beckett se retrouvait avec une tasse de café fumante devant elle, entre temps, Castle s'en était fait un et se trouvait en face du lieutenant.

Elle mit ses mains autour de la tasse, un doux frisson s'empara d'elle et elle soupira de bien être. Elle but une gorgée, sourit lorsque le liquide chaud s'écoula dans sa gorge. Reposant doucement sa tasse, elle regarda Castle, il semblait ailleurs, il regardait en face de lui, fixant un point invisible.

« Alors Castle, que comptez-vous faire après ? »

La question la prit au dépourvut, il ne s'y attendait pas. Ainsi réfléchit-il quelques instants, de grands yeux de jade braqués sur lui. Il sourit, ce qu'il aimait la faire mariner.

« Eh bien, je pensais faire une pause avant de me remettre à écrire, le temps que mon inspiration puisse revenir calmement même si je doute que Gina me laisse respirer si longtemps, sourit-il. »

Il l'entendit rire légèrement, sa chanson favorite. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de lui poser à son tour une question.

« Et vous ?

- Moi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Huh huh. »

Sa réponse fut moins longue à venir, comme si elle l'avait déjà préparé.

« Je ne compte pas changer grand-chose, Castle. Je ferais mon boulot, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai d'autre chose, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Vraiment, rien d'autre ne vous tente ?

- Si bien sûr mais… commença-t-elle.

- Voyager, s'amuser, prendre du bon temps, profiter de la vie, tomber amoureuse même, sourit-il, rêveur. »

Le voyant énumérer les choses qu'elle pourrait faire, elle eu un vestige de sourire aux lèvres et secoua la tête, amusée. Elle finit son café avant de prendre la parole.

« J'aimerais Castle, vraiment mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps, sourit-elle, désolée.

- Prenez des vacances ! proposa-t-il en ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je serais en vacance que les meurtriers le seront aussi, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Oh, murmura-t-il, déçu. Vous ne prenez jamais de vacances peut être que pour une fois…

- Castle, soupira-t-elle. »

Il mima une fermeture avec ses doigts avant de mettre la « clé » dans sa bouche. Elle rit devant sa bêtise et se leva, mettant la tasse dans l'évier. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'attendant avant de sortir. Il était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas.

Beckett s'approcha alors de Castle, mettant sa main sur son épaule et le faisant sursauter. Elle lui sourit.

« Castle, tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que…

- Mmh ?

- J'essayais juste de m'imaginer ma vie lorsque je n'irais plus au commissariat, à quoi elle allait ressembler.

- Elle sera probablement moins mouvementée, ça c'est sûre et je ne vous aurez plus dans les pattes, rit-elle. »

Il sourit à sa plaisanterie et se leva, mettant à son tour la tasse dans l'évier.

Arrivant devant la porte en verre, une main sur la poignée il vit ses deux amis se raconter des blagues et rirent aux éclats. Il acquiesça un léger sourire en les voyant faire.

« Vous pensez que je devrais leur dire ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, pas maintenant, profitez un maximum sans que qui que ce soit ne vous rappel votre prochain départ, murmura-t-elle dans son dos.

- Vous avez raison. »

Puis il entra, la bonne humeur le frappa de plein fouet et il l'intercepta, la transformant en un sourire enfantin qui se trouva bientôt sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur celles de Beckett.

oOoOoOoOo

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, Esposito, Ryan et Castle rigolaient à gorge déployée, une bière dans les mains. L'écrivain n'arrêtait pas de guetter l'arrivée de sa muse, il commençait à s'impatienter, Esposito le remarqua.

« On attend quelqu'un, Castle ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Oui, je me demande où est Beckett, elle devrait déjà être là, sourit-il en se tournant vers son ami qui se marrait avec son collègue.

- On parle de moi ? s'enquit la nouvelle venue, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, Castle s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir, ricana Ryan.

- Je voulais surtout savoir si vous ne nous aviez pas fait faux bond, répondit l'accusé.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait, Castle, pas aujourd'hui, sourit-elle doucement. »

Les deux autres lieutenants se retrouvèrent à part comme lorsque l'écrivain et sa muse partageaient ces moments de complicité qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent, la dernière phrase de la jeune femme avait sonné étrangement à leurs oreilles, finalement, ils haussèrent les épaules en souriant.

« Une bière ? demanda Castle en tendant une bouteille à son lieutenant préféré.

- Volontiers, sourit-elle. »

Elle prit la bouteille déjà décapsulée et en bu une grande gorgée sous les yeux ébahis de ses collègues et amis. Une goutte s'échappa de sa bouche, coulant de son menton jusqu'à sa gorge.

Castle la suivit du regard et lorsqu'il la vit rentrer dans le chemisier de la demoiselle, il osa se demander comment c'était à l'intérieur. Il s'en gifla mentalement instantanément, il avait beaucoup trop de respect pour Beckett pour penser des choses pareilles. Oui mais elle était si belle et si séduisante…

« _Ce n'est pas une raison.. ! _se disputa-t-il. »

Elle s'assit finalement à ses côtés et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Bon dieu, elle voulait l'assassiner ou quoi..!

Il le lui rendit mais le sien lui sembla idiot lorsqu'il sentit les traits de son visage se figer pour ne plus se détendre. Pour reprendre contenance, il bu une longue gorgée de sa boisson, fermant les yeux au passage.

Il écouta quelques instants les rires de ses amis et sourit douloureusement. La posant bruyamment sur la table, il sut qu'il avait coupé court aux plaisanteries. Il soupira profondément, puisant le courage qu'il n'avait pas pour dévoiler son prochain départ, qui était… Ce soir. Il trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche dans les perles de jade qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

« Ok, les gars, il faut que je vous parle, marmonna-t-il.

- Wow, tu me fais peur là, rigola Esposito en regardant Ryan qui était hilare.

- C'est sérieux les mecs, déclara l'écrivain en posant son regard sur les deux acolytes. »

Ils perdirent instantanément leur sourire, jamais encore ils n'avaient vu Castle si sérieux et si… Triste ? D'où venait-elle, qu'allait-il bien leur dire pour avoir cette lueur dans ses yeux ?

Le visage de marbre, l'écrivain tourna puisa la force nécessaire trouvée au fond des yeux de sa partenaire, ex-partenaire… Bientôt.

« J'ai finis Nikki Heat, les gars.

- Ah, et ? s'inquiéta Esposito.

- Et je m'en vais, sourit tristement l'écrivain. »

Un lourd silence se fit dans la salle de repos, un silence douloureux. Sous la table, l'écrivain sentit la main de sa muse se poser sur son genou et le masser doucement, lui procurant la douceur et le soutient qu'il recherchait dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt.

« Tu pars… Pars ? demanda Ryan qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui.

- On ne te verra plus ? continua-t-il.

- Si, bien sûr, je ne bosserais plus avec vous, c'est tout.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, intervint Beckett d'un murmure. »

Il lui sourit doucement et serra fortement sa main sous la table avant de la relâcher.

« Et tu ne peux rester quand même ?

- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai signé pour un certain nombre de livres sur Nikki et je viens de finir le dernier tome, la fin ne me permet pas d'en écrire d'autre, sourit-il, désolé. »

Ses deux amis soupirèrent, dépités. Le silence prit place de nouveau, ne voulant pas rester à rien faire et l'écouter, Castle regarda le fond de sa bouteille, il n'y avait plus rien mais il la porta tout de même à sa bouche.

Il sentit les longs et fins de doigts de sa muse se resserrer sur son genou avant de se retirer doucement, prolongeant ainsi le geste tendre. Une fois qu'elle récupéra sa main, elle sourit timidement à l'écrivain qui le lui rendit du mieux qu'il pu.

Il réussit à faire une plaisanterie, le sourire de ses amis revenaient petit à petit et de fil en aiguille, ils riaient tous de bon cœur. Au bout d'un moment, l'écrivain regarda distraitement sa montre et vit que l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Son sourire se figea, ressemblant à celui qui n'avait pas vu le temps passé mais qui, finalement, l'avait rattrapé discrètement.

« Les gars, il est se fait tard, Alexis m'attend, soupira-t-il, il ne voulait pas les laisser surtout, il ne voulait pas leur dire au revoir. »

Leurs sourires s'effacèrent à eux aussi, Beckett tourna un visage paniqué vers lui, il essaya de la rassurer de cet affreux rictus d'impuissance mais rien n'y fit, elle avait toujours cette lueur qui lui était insupportable à voir désormais.

Se levant lentement, comme pour ralentir le temps, il s'approcha de Ryan - qui, entre temps, s'était mit debout lui aussi – et le prit dans ses bras, le balançant légèrement de gauche à droite. Ils se frappèrent plusieurs fois le dos, un sourire aux lèvres et se détachèrent, les yeux brillant.

Arriva le tour d'Esposito, il le prit dans ses bras, comme un homme dirait au revoir à son frère. Ils se firent une grande claque dans le dos avant de se détacher, les lèvres étirées en un grand sourire.

« Tu vas nous manquer, Bro, lui dit le latino, une main encore sur le bras de l'écrivain. »

Il lui fit un sourire plus vrai et encore plus grand pour lui répondre.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, sa coéquipière, sa partenaire, son amie, sa meilleure amie, sa muse… Elle avait les bras repliés autour d'elle, se protégeant de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait, inconsciemment, en partant. Il se rapprocha d'elle comme il le ferait avec une bête apeurée.

Près d'elle, il lui tendit une main franche, droite et un sourire tendre. Elle toisa quelques instants la main devant elle avant d'acquiescer un sourire en la serrant. Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle tira dehors, dans le couloir où temps de sentiments auraient pu être avoués.

Elle le lâcha finalement et replia ses bras autour d'elle comme un peu plus tôt, se protégeant inconsciemment. Elle avait le regard fuyant mais il tenta de l'accrocher.

« J'aimerais vous dire merci, Castle, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pour ?

- Pour tout, merci d'avoir été là dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais, d'avoir été là lors de l'affaire sur le meurtre de ma mère, d'avoir sur me faire sourire et me faire rire, d'avoir su me protéger, d'avoir été si gentil et si mignon avec moi, d'avoir su me soutenir lors des moments difficiles… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plongea enfin son regard dans le sien.

« Merci d'avoir été là tout simplement. »

D'abord surpris, il fit un immense sourire à la jeune femme, heureux qu'elle lui dise une chose qui lui semblait importante. Son cœur se gonfla soudainement d'amour pour elle et son regard se fit encore plus tendre.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous dire merci, _Kate_. »

Elle frissonna devant la manière qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom. Ses mains se firent soudainement moites sous l'intensité de son regard. Elle se perdit dans l'océan qu'était ses yeux, elle était sous le charme, incontestablement.

« Merci d'être rentrée dans ma vie Kate Beckett, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant doucement. »

C'était court mais tellement fort qu'elle se perdit un peu plus dans ses yeux, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait fait un pas de plus. Elle se mordit machinalement la lèvre inférieure et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps.

Elle s'approcha elle aussi, lentement, le temps semblait suspendue. Les gars les regardaient faire, une certaine joie se faisait ressentir. La magie opérait toujours dans le couloir.

Finalement, Castle tendit une nouvelle fois sa main qu'elle regarda quelques instants. Un léger sourire apparut alors. Elle la serra doucement, tendrement avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans cet océan. Enfin, elle sentit les larmes venir lui piquer les yeux.

Contre toute attente, elle se jeta à son coup, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Les bras ballants et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Castle se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il posa ses mains hésitantes de son dos et la serra contre lui.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou où un sanglot lui échappa, elle l'étouffa sur sa peau douce et chaude. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il la serra un peu plus, la rapprochant, l'enveloppant d'une étreinte rassurante.

Il lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux, respirant son odeur de cerise au passage. A son tour, elle lui fit un léger baiser mais dans le cou et se détacha. Elle semblait gênée, son regard était fuyant et ses bras s'étaient repliés autour d'elle mais il ne manqua pas ce sourire rêveur et heureux qu'elle abordait.

« En effet, c'est mieux qu'une poignée de main, plaisanta-t-il. »

Elle le regarda et sourit à sa plaisanterie. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne les avait vu –en dehors de leurs amis dans la salle de repos – le commissariat était désert.

Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur son visage, illuminant encore plus ses traits lorsqu'elle souriait. Elle était magnifique, le regard dans les nuages, la tête ailleurs. Une main sur son bras la fit revenir sur Terre, c'était celle de Castle. Qui d'autre, pensa-t-elle.

« Je dois y aller, lui dit-il. »

Elle hocha la tête, son sourire s'effaça alors au fil des minutes. Un silence pesant prit place, ils avaient trop rit, ils avaient trop remit à plus tard… ils avaient trop voulu oublier.

Sa main glissa et frôla celle de la jeune femme. Il la remit le long de son corps, simple geste pour combler le vide qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds. Elle lui sourit alors doucement, elle non plus ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire.

Ils allaient se revoir, ils le savaient mais c'était comme un déchirement, comme si on fermait un livre annonçant la fin de l'histoire, de leur histoire. Elle posa finalement ses yeux sur l'écrivain et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, elle la referma, n'osant se mettre à nue.

« Vous allez me manquer, Castle, chuchota-t-elle regardant ailleurs. »

C'était un bon début, il sourit. Elle se pinça les lèvres empêchant les émotions de la submerger. A gorge la brûla et les larmes revinrent mais cette fois elle réussit à étouffer discrètement le sanglot qui montait. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Je dois y aller Beckett, murmura-t-il. »

Elle ne pouvait pas parler sans que sa voix ne trahisse sa tristesse. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant faussement. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il s'éloigna alors, un dernier signe pour ses amis et s'engouffra, collant son dos sur l'insigne du commissariat.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il lui fit un dernier sourire qu'elle le lui rendit difficilement. En cet instant elle su qu'elle aurait dû lui demander de rester mais face à cet océan de tendresse, elle en avait perdu ses mots.

Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur ses joues, elle porta alors une main à son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.

Comme une automate, elle marcha en direction des toilettes sous les yeux inquiets de ses deux collègues et amis.

Face au miroir, les bras tendu près de l'évier, elle regardait le chagrin la submerger en coulant sur ses joues mais elle ignorait une chose, Castle avait arrêté l'ascenseur pour laisser la tristesse s'apaiser.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, sa tristesse était passée, laissant la place au regret. Celui de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire de rester ou de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle s'imagina quelques instants ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle l'avait eu ce courage. Rempli d'une soudaine innocence, elle sortit rapidement des toilettes, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur. Ses deux amis la regardèrent filer comme un voleur, ils savaient ce qu'elle allait faire. Ils se regardèrent, complices et un léger sourire étira leurs lèvres.

oOoOoOoOo

A écouter avec : _Hurts_ ~ Stay.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, la libérant ainsi du cube de fer. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture mais s'arrêta net en voyant la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur la ville. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules se disant que ça n'avait aucune importance, ça ne changerait rien. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra, priant pour que Castle ne soit pas déjà monté chez lui.

Elle roulait vite, malgré la pluie mais son gyrophare l'aidait beaucoup. Elle klaxonnait à qui en veux-tu en voilà, se frayant un chemin parmi les embouteillages.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble de l'écrivain. Elle vit sa voiture et soupira en le voyant en sortir.

Elle s'arrêta et sortit en trombe de sa voiture, laissant le moteur tourner et les essuie-glaces en marche. Castle s'aidait de son manteau pour s'abriter un minimum.

Elle hurla son nom, des gouttes de pluie s'abattaient sur son visage légèrement rougi. Il ne l'entendit pas et elle cria un peu plus fort. Croyant devenir fou, il regarda tout autour de lui et enfin, il la vit.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ne voulant pas y croire. Elle était bien là, sous la pluie, des cheveux collés sur son visage, son corps frêle tremblant et ruisselant. Un sourire idiot s'attarda sur ses lèvres, elle le lui rendit, presque euphorique.

_My whole life waiting for the right time, [Ma vie entire, attendant le bon moment,]  
>To tell you how I feel. [Pour te dire ce que je ressents.]<em>

Il fit encore un pas, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Beckett ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de rire, heureuse de le voir.

« Je voulais vous dire quelque chose toute à l'heure, cria-t-elle pour éviter que la pluie ne couvre sa voix. »

Il hocha la tête, elle avait toute son attention. Il fallait qu'elle se lance, maintenant. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, elle avait soudainement peur comme une adolescente face à son premier amour. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda autour d'elle, recherchant le courage qu'il lui manquait pour se dévoiler.

_Know I try to tell you that I need you. __[Maintenant j'essaye de te dire que j'ai besoin de toi.]_

Il se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus. Désormais, elle regardait le ciel, elle avait laissé tomber, remettant ses dires à plus tard. Il voulait savoir mais la voir sourire de cette manière lui fit tout oublier. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui s'amusait sous la pluie, il aimait cette partie d'elle, celle qui était innocente, adorable et imprévisible.

_Here I am without you, [Ici sans toi,]  
>I feel so lost but what can I do? <em>_[Je me sens complètement perdu mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?]_

Elle baissa finalement la tête et plongea volontiers dans ses yeux océan.

« Lorsque vous êtes partit, j'étais perdu, comme si… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend pour lui sourire doucement, tendrement. Illustrant ainsi ce qu'elle essayait de dire, il l'encouragea en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Comme si je n'avais plus ma place. »

Le rideau de pluie la faisait devenir floue mais il voyait clairement son sourire et ses yeux brillants. Il sourit d'autant plus fasse à sa confession, enfin elle se dévoilait, elle laissait tomber les barrières. Elle ne se rendait pas compte mais ses défenses tombaient comme un château de carte.

'_Cause I know this love seems real, [Je sais que cet amour à l'air vrai,]  
>But I don't know how to feel. [Mais je ne sais pas quoi ressentir.]<em>

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle pu le voir clairement. Il souriait de toutes ses dents. S'avançant encore un peu, il lui prit délicatement les mains.

Les personnes qui les croisaient auraient pu les prendre pour deux âmes-sœurs, deux êtres qui s'aimaient éperdument. Peut être était-ce le cas ou peut être était-ce tout simplement une très grande amitié. Leur relation était indescriptible. Mais Beckett avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Castle, lui en était sûr mais comme elle, il avait peur de tout gâcher.

Elle serra les mains de Castle et lui sourit, lui transmettant tout ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire dans ce simple geste. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter si brièvement, avec une simple étreinte.

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain [On se dit au revoir sous une pluie torrentielle]  
>And I break down as you walk away. [Tu pars et je fonds en larmes.]<em>

Il était partit, elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur son front. Elle l'avait vu et ressentit son dernier sourire jusqu'à ce que son cœur se serre et que ses larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes.

Il lui embrassa le front comme fait un peu plus tôt, lors de son départ. Il aurait pu lui dire au revoir, maintenant sous cette pluie torrentielle, cela aurait été romantique mais il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie.

Elle sentit une troisième fois sa bouche sur son front puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Il fit de même avec son autre joue, il sentit sa peau se contracter : elle souriait.

Il décolla son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Qu'elle était belle, les cheveux mouillés collant à son visage, la respiration saccadée et les joues rosies par le trop plein d'émotion.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le prit dans ses bras. Il entoura délicatement sa taille sans une once de surprise comme s'il c'était douté ou avait pressentit son geste. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, les cheveux de la jeune femme lui collaient désormais au visage mais leur odeur n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

Elle frissonna et il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle fit de même pour son cou.

_Stay, Stay. [Reste, reste.]_

Dans le creux de son cou, elle bascula légèrement sa tête pour se trouver à la hauteur de son oreille et murmurer :

« Restez. »

Elle le suppliait, il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

'_Cause all my life I felt this way [Même si j'ai ressenti la meme chose toute ma vie,]  
>But I could never find the words to say [Je ne trouverais jamais les bons mots pour te dire]<br>Stay, stay. [Reste, reste.]_

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus, elle en était tout simplement incapable. Petit mot, simple mais tellement important à ses yeux et pour son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais les bons mots pour lui demandez de rester, alors elle lui avait dit franchement, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle ne pouvait aller plus loin.

« Je ne peux pas en dire plus, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais, la rassura-t-il. »

Délaissant son oreille, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, cherchant à être encore plus proche de lui. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien sous une pluie torrentielle et dans les bras de quelqu'un. Son visage était à sa place dans le creux de son cou.

_Alright, everything is alright [Bien, tout va bien]  
>Since you came along [Depuis que tu es arrivé par hasard.]<em>

Comme quoi, la première impression d'une personne n'est pas toujours la meilleure. Rencontré grâce à une enquête, soit par hasard, elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé charmant, séduisant mais surtout incroyablement puéril et immature.

Mais elle devient bien s'avouer que jamais elle n'avait autant rit, sourit, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, enfin à sa place. Son père lui avait même fait la remarque, il avait trouvé qu'elle respirait la joie de vivre et il était persuadé que son partenaire y était pour quelque chose même si elle avait nié en bloc.

_And before you [Et avant toi]  
>I had nowhere to run to, [Je n'avais aucun endroit ou m'enfuir,]<br>Nothing to hold on to [Rien à quoi me raccrocher]  
>I came so close to giving it up. [J'ai failli tout abandoner.]<em>

Elle se détacha finalement de lui mais ses mains se trouvaient sur ses épaules, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ils semblaient heureux.

« J'ai oublié de vous remercier vous une chose, murmura-t-elle. »

Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite, son sourire s'agrandit.

« Merci d'avoir été mon point d'accroche, sourit-elle avant de faire une légère pause. J'ai failli tout laisser tomber, j'ai failli abandonner mais vous su me remettre les pieds sur Terre. »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et embrassa l'autre, elle s'y attarda plus que nécessaire.

_And I wonder if you know [Et je me demande si tu sais]  
>How it feels to let you go? [Ce que ça fait de te laisser partir ?]<em>

Elle se remit correctement en face de lui, elle trembla légèrement et il le remarqua.

« Vous avez froid ?

- Ca va, je suis bien ici, sourit-elle. »

Il sourit à son tour et le visage de Kate redevint soudain sérieux devant la fatalité de la situation, le pourquoi elle était venu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir… chuchota-t-elle, honteuse. »

Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, la rassurant, lui disant que ce n'était rien.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, Castle, ne partez pas, supplia-t-elle la gorge serrée. »

L'écrivain se figea sur le front de sa muse et son cœur se serra. Décollant ses lèvres de son front, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui souriant timidement.

_Stay, Stay. [Reste, reste.]_

Elle pu lire dans son regard toute la tendresse du monde et peut être même l'amour. Soudainement nostalgique par le fait de le laisser s'en aller, elle passa une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de son coup et lui supplia une dernière fois au creux de son oreille.

« Reste, je t'en prie. »

Il tourna son visage et fondit sur ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, elle répondit présente en ouvrant les lèvres tout en rapprochant son visage du sien. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Sous la pluie, ils oubliaient pour quelques secondes la fatalité des choses, les gouttes d'eaux ruisselaient sur leur visage, ils voulaient suspendre le temps avec un simple baiser, suppliant le monde et la vie de les épargner de ce douloureux départ.

Elle sourit contre les lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit la pluie s'arrêter se disant que le monde les avait peut être entendu.

**_FIN_**


End file.
